Who are you Rose Tyler?
by Scout Girl
Summary: They would die if she told them to but who is she? Who is Rose Tyler, 24 years old and eyes full of pain?Does she even know who she is? The longer story is here, under the name 'Who is Rose Tyler'


Disclaimer: I own a lot of Doctor Who things and some were I do have that contract that says I own the Whoniverse, (but I have lost it) so I may have to make Russell T Davies make another one, if I can find him that is. But alas until then I do not own Doctor Who.

Dedication: HunterGiomanach I-Confuse-Everyone, Lolly, Sarah Tribbiani-Lick The Enemy, randomretard and any other friends on here. Please tell me if you think you are my friend and I have cruelly ignored you. Sorry, just tell me and I will add you on.

A/N: If you read A World of our Own, you will know that I like The Seekers, well now I am going though all of my Seekers CD finding songs to do Doctor Who fan fiction to. This one is done to 'Georgy Girl' actually a jolly-ish song. But anyway, I am writing more stories to the songs: Now the Carnival is over, I'll never find another you, Island of Dreams, Red Rubber Ball and Someday One Day. Please read, enjoy and review.

* * *

Who is Rose Tyler?

Rose Tyler pushed though the crowds of people that surrounded her. They all let her go, they had to. She was in such a position of power at Torchwood that she said that someone had to jump to there deaths to stop an alien invasion, she would have to draw names out of a hat and even then would have to have a recount because more people would have added there names. She never would do that though, she was noble and honourable and she was adored by most of the male staff and most of the female staff admired her but she only went though the motions of life. She did what she had to and went home. She acted happy, even sometimes she looked happy, she smiled and laughed with the rest of her team but her eyes were always cold and her laughter was short and forced. No one questioned her though. No one dared; but also no one really wanted to know what had happened to this woman, only 24, to make her a mere shell of a person.

People watched though, when Rose Tyler walked into a room people stood up and turned towards her. Unless she wanted the attention she always ignored them. Like now, she walked though the packed room eyes down on the ground, tears on her cheeks. People tactfully ignored this and congratulated people on her handling of the Gelth Confederacy but she just waved them away. She patted her pocket and nearly every one knew that she was checking on the few possessions she cared about, she lived with her parents and their second child (there was something odd about that, Pete Tyler never had a child let alone children and his wife had gone missing after the cyber industries movement. Now here he was with his wife and two children after three years alone), had a nice car and all the material possessions but all she seemed to care about was the mobile phone, the credit card holder with a piece of blank paper in it that she kept in her pocket and the key that she kept around her neck on a gold chain. She rubbed her face and walked out of the room with questions bouncing off her back.

Everyone just stood there. In silence as if waiting for her to come back in to tell them to sit down.

"What is up with her?"

This was one of the newest members of Torchwood a Ben Jackson. He had worked in the navy before he joined Torchwood and hadn't heard about 'Rose Tyler: Defending the Earth', this was the title of her job and became almost a nickname but she got upset about anyone using it. The only explanation they every got was, "He said it".

Every one looked at Ben after he said this. He was an open and honest person, which was why it was best that his girlfriend Polly also worked at Torchwood. He didn't understand why Rose Tyler acted like she did and nor did he understand why no one talked about it.

No one had an answer for him and he stood with his hands on his hips looking confident and almost smug. But not in the normal sense, he had been treated like a child at Torchwood but now he had got them were it hurt most. He had found something that they didn't know.

Clumps of people broke off whispering to themselves, without meaning to they had become caught up in intrigue and mystery, who was this strange person that they trusted with there lives?

"Who is she?"

"She's Rose Tyler, daughter of Peter and Jackie Tyler but apart from that"

"How do we know she it there daughter, even Jackie is a little off. She disappeared after the cybermen came didn't she? She died and now"

"She's dodgy, never left Earth and knows all this stuff"

"Yes for all we know she's an alien in disguise"

"Yea aliens don't have to look alien you know, some aliens look just like us but have two hearts or something"

"She's never been asked out by anyone, that Mickey and Jake they look after her but, boys just walk passed her"

"Like she's got an aura about her of sadness"

"I think she lost a loved one"

"If she did it addled her brains, she stands infront of a wall, you know the one a few offices up, for hours"

"Maybe he died here"

"Who says it's a he"

"Cheeky, no she says, 'he said it' or 'he did that' doesn't she it has to be a he"

"Who cares?"

"We trust this person with our lives, how can you say who cares? I like her personally; she could be a good friend."

"I wish I could help"

"Normally she doesn't act like this, she's sad all the time and doesn't talk but when has she cried? She's normally just lives, fancy free like nothing has any significance."

_Hey there! Georgy girl_

_Swinging down the street so fancy free,_

_Nobody you meet could ever see the loneliness there inside you._

_Hey there! Georgy girl_

_Why do all the boys just pass you by?_

_Could it be you just don't try, or is it the clothes you wear?_

_You're always window shopping but never stopping to buy._

_So shed those dowdy feathers and fly a little bit._

_Hey there! Georgy girl_

_There's another Georgy deep inside_

_Bring out all the love you hide and oh, what a change there'd be,_

_The world would see_

_A new Georgy girl._

"I wish I could help her though"

"Why don't we ask her then?" Ben piped up.

It was a simple plan that was why no one had thought of it yet. Torchwood was so complicated.

"Yea Ben, you know what she's like always dreaming, head in the clouds. She dreams she's some were else, with someone else"

"She doesn't like this world, like she belongs in a different reality, like she would talk to us, she doesn't belong here"

"She is scared of change, and she never talks to us about her past, talking to one of us will be a change"

"I'll do it, I'll talk to Rose Tyler" Ben said.

And he walked out the door.

_Hey there! Georgy girl_

_Swinging down the street so fancy free,_

_Nobody you meet could ever see the loneliness there inside you._

_Hey there! Georgy girl_

_Dreaming of the someone you could be_

_Life is a reality, you can't always run away._

_Don't be so scared of changing and rearranging yourself._

_It's time for jumping down from the shelf a little bit._

_Hey there! Georgy girl_

_There's another Georgy deep inside_

_Bring out all the love you hide and oh, what a change there'd be,_

_The world would see_

_A new Georgy girl_

_Wake up Georgy girl_

_Come on Georgy girl_

_Be there Georgy girl_

_Wake up Georgy girl_

_A new Georgy girl_

"Hey there!" Ben called out to Rose, who nearly at the end of the corridor stopped and turned around to face him. Ben could see the tears on her face and the way that she had her hand clutched around the key at her throat.

"Yes … Ben isn't it?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Well you called out; there must be something that you want to say"

Ben opened his mouth; a hundred questions ran though his head; Why are you crying? Did someone die? Why do you carry that key around? Why do you carry a blank piece of paper around? Why do you carry a mobile phone around when we all have ear pods? Why are you in Torchwood? Why do you ignore people? Why have you never gone out with anyone? Why do you whisper to yourself? Why do you stand infront of the blank wall for hours on end? Will you answer any of these questions? Why does no-one know anything about you? Who are you? Do you know who you are?

"Well done with the Gelth Ma'am"

"Thank you Ben"

And Ben thought he saw a small twinkle among the tears in her eyes. She knew.

* * *

Scout Girl 


End file.
